


His Assistant

by AnActualMoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Past Abuse, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnActualMoon/pseuds/AnActualMoon
Summary: SwanQueen AU, Robin and Regina own rival law firms in NYC and have been divorced for just over a year now. Emma Swan takes a new job as Robins Assistant, what happens when Emma bumps into Regina one morning?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I do not own any of the characters
> 
> This is my first ever SQ fan fic, Big thanks to my girls for Beta reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also my friend just started a SQ fic! go have a read! http://archiveofourown.org/works/8269294/chapters/18944968

Chapter 1: Pumpkin Spice

_Monday, October 1st 9:42am_

Regina steps out of Starbucks, grabs her ringing phone from her Camel coat pocket while sipping her coffee. The phone lit up with Sydney's name, she already knew what this phone call was going to be about. She stared at the name on the screen for a few seconds before hitting the answer button.

_"Regina! Look, I-"_

Sydney was cut off by Regina almost immediately. Stopping in her tracks Regina at the side of the sidewalk.

"I don't care Sydney, you and going to make this happen one way or another! That's why I hired you in the first damn place!"

Regina screamed down her blackberry phone as she walked the streets of New York after getting her morning coffee. It was a cold morning, colder than Regina normally liked. It was truly getting into fall season now the leaves were falling and there was the pumpkin spice in everything, including Regina's latte.

_"Regina, I'm sorry there's nothing else I can find on him that will make him lose his rights"_

Sydney said quietly down the phone to respond, he has been working with Regina on her newest case. A custody battle, Regina knows this all too well and she is trying to win the rights of a child for her client Kathryn Nolan and help with her divorce from her husband David Nolan. Regina looked up at the tall building at the end of the street, she hates the fact he just so happened to buy the building two blocks behind hers, as if to rub it in even more. But according to Robin it just so happens to be a coincidence. A shiver runs down her spine, was it the cold or the fact she was thinking about him? Regina and Robin have been divorced for just over a year now, and the fact Regina sees that building every day and is a reminder of him and if Regina was being honest it is torture. Regina pulls herself back from her thoughts and back to Sydney.

"Look Sydney, just do as I say and find something okay? Kathryn is banking on us and I'm not about to let her down or lose to... him again!"

Regina slammed her end call button, she wasn't mad at Sydney, well, maybe she was but she was defiantly taking her anger out on him. She started to walk down the street again and read through her emails, ' _what a great start to my day_ ' Regina thought to herself when all of a sudden she feels something crash into her then her fresh hot latte spill down her white Gucci shirt. _'Fucking fantastic'_

"Ugh! What have you just done?"

Regina screams and looks up to the girl who's just knocked into her. Her eyes are angry she's staring straight into the blonde's eyes, she looks the blonde up and down as she starts to speak.

"I-I'm sorry Miss,I-I didn't see you a-nd.."

The blonde was cut off by Regina, who at this point was so over this Monday already and it wasn't even 10am.

"And, and what?! Maybe you should look where you're going hm? Do you have any idea how much this shirt is worth!"

The blonde eyes drifted down to the shirt, she noticed that the woman's black lace bra now visible through her shirt.

"Look miss I'm so sorry, I'm lost and it's my first day at this new job,"

Regina gave her a pointed look, she really didn't care if this girl was lost, she really didn't care about this girl's life at all she just wanted this day to be over already.

"I'll pay for your dry cleaning bill. And look I have an extra shirt in my bag you can have it"

The blonde pulls off her bag off her shoulder and pulls a crumpled babe blue Target? Is that a Target shirt out. She hands it over the brunette as Regina snatches it off her. Regina looks down at the shirt and rolls her eyes is she really going to be seen wearing this? Well, anything was better than the now coffee stained shirt that she was wearing at the moment.

"I suppose this will have to do."

Regina throws the shirt over her arm so she can change when she gets back to the office, she looks up at the blonde and catches her eyes as the blonde is staring down at Regina's bra through the coffee wet shirt. Regina's lips curled at the sides and she laughs quietly to herself.

"See something you like Miss?"

Emma jumps and jolts her eyes back up to Regina's.

"Swan, Emma Swan"

"Well, Miss Swan as much as I'd like to stand here all day and let you stare at my chest" Regina said sarcastically and leaned closer to the blonde "I have a job I have to get back to"

Regina walks past Emma and gives her a smirk as she looks back. Emma watches her as she disappears into the sea of people down the street.

"Well done Swan, you probably just spill coffee on the hottest chick in New York"

Emma muted to herself pulling google maps up on her phone trying to find this damn building.

* * *

_Monday, October 1st 7:32am_

"EMMA!?"

"EMMA!"

Emma started to stir in her sleep what time was it anyway? And why is somebody shouting her, she's trying to sleep.

"FOR FUCK SAKE EMMA GET UP NOW!"

Than Emma felt the covers taken away then she was hit by a pillow, multiple times.

"Ughhhhh, okay, okay, I'm up see"

Emma sat up on her pull out sofa bed and finally looked to see that it was her roommate Ruby stood there with the pillow in her hand.

"Come on Emma you're going to be late for your first day, and I'm not about to let you lose this job before it's started, I need that rent money"

Ruby chuckled, through the pillow back at Emma one last time, then walks back over to the kitchen to continue making her breakfast.

"By the way Ruby it was your idea to drink last night. How are you so fresh this morning?"

Emma said, getting up starting to fold her bed away.

"Oh come off it Em, we had a bottle and half of wine each that's nothing"

Ruby laughed, Emma walks over to the kitchen to see what her roommate is cooking.

"Humm bacon, I'll have some please"

Emma said with a huge smile on her face.

"Emma go and get in the shower, if this job goes well, maybe you can actually start paying half the rent, and buying your own bacon?"

Ruby said with a small laugh, Emma looked up at her roommate she knew her friend was good to her, letting her live in her living room rent free for the past 3 months. She needs to start paying her back. Emma gives her a smile and turns around to head into the shower.

20 minutes later Emma has appeared out of the bathroom to just catch Ruby before she leaves for work.

"I'll see you later Em! Please don't be late on your first day, it doesn't look good"

Ruby said with a smile as she starts to open her apartment door.

"Look Ruby, I am going to make this work this time, I promise"

Ruby turned back to look at Emma and get her a reassuring smile.

"I know you are Em, but I'm going to be later if I don't leave now so I'll see you tonight yeah? Chinese for dinner? Belle's coming over"

"Yeah, sounds great I'll see you tonight Rubes"

And at the Ruby headed out the door to start her day, Emma turned round to look at the clock

"Shit!"

Emma exclaimed as the clock read 8:03.

_'I better get ready I have to be there by 9:30'_

Emma thought to herself, and ran into the bathroom to start getting ready. Emma didn't wear much make up only eyeliner and mascara so it didn't take her long to do her make-up, after she runs a brush through her long blonde curls and puts on black tailored pants and a matching black shirt and of course she throws on her red leather jacket. She returns back into the living room also known as her bedroom and throws on a pair of black high heeled pumps, she gives herself a once over in the mirror by the door then looks back at the clock.

"FUCKING SHIT! It's already 9!"

Emma grabs here bag and throws in an extra blue shirt in case all black is too much and runs out the apartment door to head to the subway.

* * *

Emma finally finds the building she's been looking for about an hour. She runs into the building to the receptionist.

"Hi-hi I'm Emma Swan I'm the new Assistant"

"You're late."

The red headed woman didn't even look up at Emma.

"I know, I know I'm sorry it took me forever to find this place"

Emma offered a small smile, but it went un-noticed.

"7th floor room 21B, you're lucky he's late too."

Emma smiled with relief and lets out a thankful sigh _'thank god'_ Emma thinks to here self.

"Right, okay thank you very much"

"Elevators are on the left"

The receptionist said has Emma walked off in the wrong direction. Emma presses the button and waits for the elevator, once the elevator arrives, she steps inside and presses the button for the 7th floor. Inside the lift Emma leans agents the back wall and takes deep breaths.

"Come on Emma you got this"

Emma says quietly to herself, she closes her eyes and continues to take deep breaths and waits for the elevator to ding when she's at her floor. Once the lift is on the 7th floor, Emma steps outside looking for room 21B. Emma walks down the long hallway with big open windows to her right and convention rooms to her left. She finally gets to the room she needs to be at and opens the door, the room is big there's a big convention table in there, Emma takes a set on one of the chairs and wait patiently. Emma can't help herself but let her mind drift back to the brunette she ran into today, she truly was beautiful Emma though, and those eyes were the most amazing shade of brown she has even seen, she wonders if she ever going see the brunette again

"I should of asked for her number"

Emma mutters to herself.

"That's stupid Emma why on earth would she give you her number after you spilt coffee on her"

"Great, now I'm talking to myself"

She didn't have any more time to think when she was snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened and a man steps into the room, he's tall had brown hair that matched his beard and mustache. He's wearing a grey suit and a black tie. If Emma is honest, he isn't what she was expecting at all.

"Ah, you must be Emma!"

The man steps towards Emma and holds his hand out.

"I'm Robin, Robin Hood"

Emma stands up and takes his hand and shakes it.

"And as you know I'm Emma, Swan that is"

She lets out a nervous laugh. Emma pulls her hand back and rest's it back down by her sides.

"Yes and you're my new assistant"


	2. Blue Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support on this fic! Didn't expect it. I am going to try and post as much as I can! Just bare with me because I do have a full-time job!
> 
> As always this is for my girls!

Chapter 2: Blue Shirt

Monday, October 1st 10:52am

_"Yes and you're my new assistant"_

"Sorry I was late meeting you I had to drop my son off at my mother-in-laws, you know what they can be like I hope you weren't waiting long"

Robin said with a small chuckle and gives her a wink, he has a British accent, Emma wasn't expecting that.

"That's okay, if I'm honest, I was late too it took me forever to find your building I think I circled the block 3 times, then I spilt coffee on someone"

Emma smiled back at Robin, to be honest, she has no idea why she's just told her new boss that she's a typical blonde that got lost and spilt coffee on some hot chick in one morning.

'Nice one Emma'

She thought to herself, then realist that Robin was beginning to speak again.

"Ahh, rough morning for us both then"

Emma gave a little laugh back at him.

"So Emma, I know you've just started today, but we need to get to work right away, I'm in the middle of a custody battle with the rival law firm two blocks down, and I need your help because I'm not losing to her."

Robin said with a smirk leaning towards Emma saying those last words. Emma didn't know what Robin could possible need her help with she's just his assistant shouldn't she just be fetching coffees and talking calls for him?

"I have a meeting with my client, and I could really use a coffee."

Robin said with a smirk,

"If you wouldn't mind two tall, flat whites please"

_'There it is,'_

Emma thought to herself.

* * *

Monday October 1st 5:52pm

Regina was driving out of the city to her mother's house to pick up her son, she couldn't wait to see him, Henry had just spent the last week with his dad Robin. That was their custody arrangement from their divorce has much as Regina hated it, she couldn't go up against Robin again, this was how her life had been for the past year having Henry on alternative weeks with Robin. At the end of Robin's week with Henry he would drive up to Hempstead to drop Henry off at Regina's mothers so that she could pick him up after work. Regina hated the drive up to her mothers, she did nothing but think her mind went back to the blonde she met today, she looked down at the shirt she was wearing that the blonde had given her and started smiling to herself, remembering how amazing she through her eyes were, they were that deep shade of green that Regina loved ever so much for someone, paired beautifully with the way her long blonde curls rested ever so perfectly over her shoulders and chest. Regina pulled herself back from her thoughts as she turns into her mother's street. The brunette pulls the Benz up to her mother's driveway and her old childhood home. She steps out of her car and walked up with a stride in her step to her mother's front door, she didn't knock she didn't need to. When Regina opened the front door Henry comes running straight towards her.

"MOMMY!"

Henry jumps into his mother's arms.

"Hello Henry, I've missed you"

She says as she squeezes him tighter in her arms.

"I missed you too mommy!"

Henry said back to her has Regina puts him down.

"Did you have a good time at your father's sweetheart?"

"It was okay, daddies not as fun has you are though mommy"

Henry said has Regina bends down to his level with a sweet smile stretching across her face, just has she was about to reply to her son her mother steps into the room and they both look up at her.

"Henry why down you go and grab your bags sweetie, you don't want to keep your mother for ever do you now?"

Cora said, stepping into the room.

"Okay grandma, be back soon mommy!"

Henry runs up the stairs to go and grab his back.

"Good evening mother, Henry wasn't much trouble for you then?"

"Of course not dear, I love having him around the house"

Regina and her mother walk into her kitchen, Cora pulls out two glasses for added three ices cubes in each glass and then pours over her freshly homemade apple cider. She hands one of the glasses to Regina.

"Mother you know I don't daytime drink, and I'm driving"

Regina says, taking the glass from her mother and placing it back on the side.

"Oh, nonsense dear, it's only one"

Cora said as she brings her tumbler up to her lips and smiles.

"So Regina, I've been meaning to ask how is the hole dating going, it has been a while since you've last been on a date with a nice young man. Perhaps I can help set you up"

Regina closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, her mother would not drop this subject every time Regina would go round her mother's it was always the same discussion and Regina always had the same answer.

"Mother I told you I'm too busy to date, I have Henry and my work, and you know how busy it gets at the firm"

Regina said finally picking her tumbler up and taking a big gulp. She loved her mother, but she did know how to push Regina's buttons.

"Look Regina, I can't tell you're lonely dear, I'm just trying to help."

"I know mother, but honestly, I'm fine you don't need to worry"

Just had Regina replied Henry comes running into the kitchen.

"Okay, mommy, I've got all my bags and I'm all ready to go home!"

Henry says with a big smile on his face looking up at his mother.

"Alright then Henry give your grandma a hug and a kiss and we will get going"

Henry turns to look at his grandmother.

"Good bye grandma, I love you"

Henry hugs his grandmother and she kisses the top of his head

"Goodbye dear, I'll see you soon"

Henry picks up his bags and runs past his mother to the front door.

"Goodbye Regina dear. Do try and take my advice and put yourself back out there"

Regina just looks up at her mother and rolls her eyes. She knew her mother was right, she did need to put herself back out there but she just hasn't found the right person yet, unlike Robin who jumped into bed with Marian not even a week after Regina and Robin broke off their relationship.

"Also Regina, I love that shirt on you"

A smirk forms across Regina's face at the mention of the shirt, Regina really has no idea why her mind goes back to her meeting with the blonde this morning and why she is smiling thinking about the girl. She turns her attention back to her mother.

"Goodbye mother, I'll see you next week"

And at that Regina and Henry were walking hand in hand down Cora's drive way. Cora ways them off and they reverse down the driveway and off down the street.

* * *

Across town Emma had just arrived back at the apartment after her first day. She throws her keys on the coffee table and fell down on the couch. She closes her eyes and starts to relax, just as she can feel herself drifting off the apartment door flies open and Ruby and her girlfriend Belle come through the door giggling at each other. Emma sits up and opens her eyes. Ruby stops in the doorway just as Emma sits up.

"Oh Emma you're back home already!"

Ruby pulls Belle by her arm and closes the apartment door.

"Yeah, I literally just got back Rubes"

She says back with a smile, glancing over to Belle giving her a small way and mouthing hi. Ruby walks over to the refrigerator and places the six pack of beer in the fridge as Belle walks over to the couch and takes a seat next to Emma. Emma turns to look at Belle as she starts to speak.

"So... Ruby tells me that today was your first day at your new job, how did it go?"

Bella says, leaning and knocking Emma's shoulder as she speaks. Ruby comes over to join them bring three beers over with her and hands Emma and Belle one.

"Well, my boss is great, he's a little smug and he has a British accent so he tries to use that as a charm."

Ruby and Belle both look at each other a giggle. Emma takes a bit swig of her beer and counties her story.

"But this morning on the other hand couldn't have gone any worse. For a start I was running late then I-"

Emma was cut off by Ruby slapping her arm.

"Emma! Really? I told you not to be late on your first day!"

Emma takes another swig of beer and rolls her eyes, and Belle laughs quietly to herself.

"Rubes it's fine he was late too, anyway, as I was saying. So I was running late and trying to find this damn building right? And of course classic clumsy Emma isn't looking where she's going and I walk straight into this super hot business woman right and spill her fresh hot coffee all down her shirt"

Ruby and Belle start laughing, Ruby falls down into her girlfriend's lap.

"Thanks for the support guys."

Emma gives them both a sarcastic pointed look.

"Sorry Ems, you have to admit this is classic you and it is funny"

Ruby says, laughing into her beer again.

"So come on finish the story Emma!"

Ruby leans towards Emma wanting to know more.

"Okay, so after I bump into this really hot I've spilt coffee all down her that's made her shirt become see-through she catches me staring at her boobs"

Ruby and Belle are now in stitches laughing over each other on the couch.

"Best of it is I had to give her my spare shirt"

Emma joins in the laughing fit that her friends are having, it really was something that would only ever happen to Emma.

"Ems you should of got this girls number that would have been a cute story to tell about how you guys got together"

Ruby says, reaching for the Chinese takeout menu.

"Now, not that I don't love a good classic Emma story but, I'm starving so can we order now?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this was a short one but I wanted to get something posted! Will post again soon!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Flat Whites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Once again thank you so much for all the support on this fic! I love writing for you all!MISTAKES ARE MY OWN

Chapter 3: Flat Whites

_Tuesday, October 2nd 9:34am_

"Ah, good morning Emma, nice to see you're on time today"

Robin said, leaning in giving Emma a small wink.

"Yeah, sorry again about yesterday"

Emma said with a small laugh,

"Hey, don't worry, I'm only messing with you, however, I do need you to run some errands for me today"

Robin said, walking past Emma to his desk when he puts down the pile of flies he's been carrying.

"Yes of course, Mr Hood, I am your assistant after all"

Emma said laughing walking to Robin's desk

"Emma I'm not going to tell you again please call me Robin."

Robin looked up from his computer smiling at Emma, she smiles back and picks up the errands list on the end of the desk.

"Oh yes Emma there's a few things I need doing today and this week and because my son is at his mother's it gives us a chance to get a head of the game."

Robin said turning back to His computer and started typing. Went to grab her back before starting work in her list, went she is stopped at the door by Robin saying,

"Oh Emma before you start that list, can you do a coffee run please?"

Emma laughs and rolls her eyes, _'is this want my life is now? Doing Starbucks runs?'_ Emma though to herself before turning back around to Robin.

"Of course, flat white?"

She asks. Robin looks up from his computer.

"Emma, you know me so well already."

Robin laughs and returns back to his work.

"Okay I'll be back in 20"

Emma says as she walks out of the door.

* * *

_Tuesday, October 2nd 9:42am_

Regina was in line at Starbucks waiting to order, she rolls her eyes about how busy it is she just wants to get her latte and head back to work. The door opens and a familiar blonde steps in line behind her. Regina turns her head slightly and she's the blonde in the corner of her eye, she smiles, bites her bottom lip and looks down at the ground. Regina turns her body round the face the blonde and smiles at her.

"Look who it is."

Regina says with a smirk on her face. The blonde glances up at her and smiles.

"Oh hi, umm yeah, I'm sorry about you know spilling coffee on you last time and you having to wear my shirt."

Emma said with a small laugh,

"Well as long as that doesn't happen again today, I see you finally got to whatever you were late for?"

"Yes I did it took me for ever to find that stupid building, and now I'm on a coffee for my boss"

Regina stepped forward in line, up to the counter.

"Yes one grande soy pumpkin spice latte please, oh no whip"

Regina hand over $6 and steps to the side to allow the blonde to order, Regina takes this time to admire the blonde and take in her eyes, they really were as beautiful as she remembered.

"Hi can I have two medium flat whites, and a caramel macchiato please"

Regina remember how Robin would only ever order a flat white and would never try anything else, she shakes her head she really doesn't want to think about him anymore. Emma steps to the side where the brunette was waiting.

"It's only my second day, but, I'm guessing my boss he's only ever drinks flat whites"

Emma looks into the brunette's eye to get her attention

"Yes, my ex-husband only ever drank that, must be a guy thing"

Regina said with a smirk lowering her voice leaning into Emma.

"Ex-husband ah, well he sure is missing out if he divorced you"

_'Nice one Emma why the hell did you just say that'_

Regina bites her lip and tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Well that remains to be seen dear. I'm sorry, I don't quite remember your name?"

Regina crosses her arms and moves to the end of the bar to wait for her coffee.

"It's Emma, Emma swan"

Regina in crosses her arms and picks up her coffee.

"Regina Mills, nice to meet you Ms Swan"

Regina smiles at her and takes a sip of coffee. Emma grabs her coffee tray and looks back at Regina.

"The pleasure is all mine Regina"

Emma gives Regina her flirty smirk, their eyes meet for a long minute before they are brought back by the guy behind Emma coughing wanting them to move.

"Sorry"

Emma says looking back at the guy, Emma and Regina start walking towards the door. Regina looks back at Emma and their eyes lock once again.

"This is the point where I have to go back to work, my law firm won't run itself."

Regina says pushing the door open allowing Emma to step out first.

"It's okay Regina, I have to get these back to my boss anywhere, can't bring him cold coffee on my second day"

Emma and Regina stand staring into each other's eyes for just a moment longer before Regina breaks the contact.

"Well it was nicer bumping into you this time Miss Swan, something tells me I'm going to see you here again soon"

Regina said as she starts to turn around to walk down the street.

"Until next time Regina, enjoy you're latte"

Regina looks back and gives Emma a smirk before turning round and walking off down the street. Emma just stands there coffee in hand.

_'Wow she's really something'_

Emma pauses before walking down the street herself.

* * *

_Tuesday, October 2nd 10:30am_

Regina was back at the office and she has just sat down at her desk and loaded her e-mails up when her assistant buzzes her.

_"Ms Mills Kathryn Nolan here to see you"_

Regina took a deep breath and presses the button to reply to her. She loves Kathryn she is her only friend but that woman does have terrible timing.

"Thank you Ashley, you can send Mrs Nolan in"

Regina let go of the button and returned her attention back to the computer. She started to type away just as her office door opens and Kathryn comes walking through with her son Neal in a stroller.

"Regina, hello I'm sorry I'm early"

Kathryn says as she takes Neal out of the stroller and takes a set in front of Regina's desk placing baby Neal in her lap.

Regina stops typing and turns her attention to Kathryn and Neal.

"It's okay dear don't worry, you are my friend too I enjoy spending tell with you and this little one"

Regina say as she leans over the desk pulling at Neal's checks and he gives her a giggle.

"You know Regina he loves you so much, we should really spear some more time together with Henry"

Regina walks round the side of her desk bending down to pick Neal up off Kathryn's lap. Regina pulls a face at Neal making him laugh and she places him on her hip as she and Kathryn wall over to the sofa.

"I know Kathryn I'm sorry for being a terrible friend but with everything going on here, your custody battle and sharing Henry with Robin I've had no time to myself"

Regina places Neal in her lap and starts bouncing her legs.

"It's okay Regina I, we, understand"

Kathryn says placing her hand on her friends arm.

"We just miss you is all."

Regina looks down at Neal in her lap and then turns her head to look at her friend and gives her a soft smile, if she's honest with herself she misses her friend to, all the coffee dates they used to go on while Henry was still a baby. They used to do everything together, but once the divorce hit and Robin trying to take Henry, it all just stopped. Regina knew that she pulled away from her friend even though she knew that was the time she needed Kathryn the most. She wasn't going to let Kathryn do the same as her.

"I know Kathryn, I know I don't act like it but I do miss you too, both of you and Henry misses you too he keeps asking when Auntie Kathryn is coming back"

Regina lets out a soft laugh looking at her friend with a smile,

"And you should of been here yesterday you would of had the time of your life looking at me, I was walking back from getting my latte and this girl runs into me and spills it all down my shirt, I was ruined! And then she gives me her spare shirt to wear, who even carries around a spare shirt anyway?"

Regina bites her lip and looks at the ground as she thinks back to the blonde, what did this girl have that was making Regina think about her so much? Kathryn looks at her friend puzzled and then starts to smile she knows Regina better than anyone and she knows that look.

"It looks like this girl has made a lasting impression on you Regina. I haven't seen that look of your face since your wedding day"

Kathryn knocks Regina's shoulder with her own.

"I don't know what you're on about dear, now we aren't her talk about me we are here to find something on David and win this battle"

Regina hands baby Neal back to her friend and walks back to her computer. Kathryn knew her friend was stubborn so she drops the subject and follows Regina back to the desk.

"Now have you been able to find anything on him? About him leaving you while you were pregnant to go on weekend trips with that, Mary-Margret?"

Kathryn's smile left her face and she places Neal back in his stroller. Regina reaches over the desk and grabs her friend's hand.

"Kathryn I know this is hard but if you want to win this and be able to keep Neal and be the amazing mother that I know you are, I need your help okay?"

Kathryn looks up and smiles at Regina.

"It's okay Regina, I know you're right,"

She reaches down for her purse and pulls a big file of papers out of her bag.

"And I found these, its copies of our Credit card that he hid from me and it has details of booking of all the places he took her."

She hands the papers over to Regina, and Regina quickly scans through the papers.

"Kathryn this is great, this is something we have and Robin won't!"

Regina said smiling placing the papers to once side as she starts to type away on her computer.

* * *

_Tuesday, October 2nd 5:55pm_

Regina has just pulled in to her drive way, she sit in her car for a long minute and thinks about her day, a smile creeps up her face. Today as been a good day. She opens her car door grabs her bag off the passenger's seat and steps out of her car hitting to door with her hip closing it behind her. She steps up to her front door placing her hand on the door handle and swings the door open. As soon as she opens the door she hears little feet come running down the stairs.

"MOMMY! YOU'RE BACK"

Henry comes flying of the stairs into Regina's arms, Regina didn't have time to think before catching her son.

"Henry sweetie what have I told you about running down the stairs?"

Regains says placing a kiss on top of his head.

"You said not to do it."

Henry says smiling looking up at her.

"So don't let me catch you doing it again, now where is Lily?"

Regina says looking round for Henry's baby sitter.

"She's in the living room mommy."

Henry tells his mother as he turns around and heads back up the stairs to his room, Regina rolls her eyes at her son and heads in to the living room to see Lily sat on the sofa on her phone with her feet up on Regina's coffee table.

"Oh Miss Mills hi"

Lily comes off her phone and walks towards Regina, Regina just takes a deep breath, this isn't worth ruining her good mood, not today.

"Good evening Lily"

Regina pulls a few $20 bills out of her purse and hands them over to Lily.

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow dear"

Lily just smiles at her grabs her coat, back pack and heads out of the house. Regina walks in to her kitchen places her coat and purse on the breakfast bar and heads to the fridge to start on dinner for her and Henry. Whilst looking in the fridge Regina's mind slips back to her meeting with the blonde at the coffee house today she can't get over how mesmerized she is by the girls eyes. She hasn't felt like this in a long time, maybe just maybe she is finally getting over her divorce from Robin.

* * *

_Lower East-side Manhattan, 5:55pm_

Emma has just arrived home after her long tiring day of running errands for Robin, some of which she though she shouldn't have been doing and he should just get up and do it his self, but has it was her second day Emma just kept quiet and when about her day. She insert the apartment key into the day, jiggles it around and twists the key, once she pushes the door open she throws her bag on the coach and looks around for her best friend.

"Ruby?"

Emma calls out confused about where her friend is.

"Ruby, are you home?"

Emma calls out stepping closer to Ruby's bedroom door.

"Rubes, you in there?"

Just had Emma was about to open her bedroom door she hears gigging from inside the room. Emma just lets out a small laugh and returns to the kitchen, she opens the fridge, grabs a beer and take out left overs and heads to the couch. She grabs the TV remote of the side just has Ruby's bedroom door opens and she and Belle coming out of the room each wearing a dressing gown. Emma swings her head around and gives them both a smirk.

"Sorry Em didn't hear you come in... we were umm... a bit busy?"

Ruby looks at her girlfriend and they both giggle.

"It's okay Rubes it is you're apartment you do what you want"

Ruby gives Emma a quick smell before changing the subject.

"So Ems, how was your seconded day on the job?"

Ruby sits on the couch tucking her legs under her, Bella takes a set on the floor next to her and rests her hand in her girlfriends lap.

"It was okay was just long and he basically made me his bitch all day and made me run errands for him"

Emma takes a mouth fall of her left overs and washes it down with her beer.

"And you'll never guess who I ran into at the coffee shop today"

Emma looks at Ruby and Belle giving them a huge smile.

"Wait did you run into that hot chick that you split coffee on?"

Emma leans closer into her best friend.

"I did indeed. And we had a good 15 minute conversation, I'm not really sure but I think she was flirting with me rubes."

Ruby looks down at her girlfriend with a big smile and they both laugh.

"Emma you're so head over heels for this girl and you don't even know her"

Ruby walks over to the fridge taking out two more beers for her and Belle and heads back other to the couch.

"Now I want to know every detail about this girl."


	4. Kale salad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been over a week since posted! I'm posting this now as next week I am going to have no time! I will try and post again soon!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING- DOMESTIC ABUSE!
> 
> ALSO HAS ROBIN BASHING
> 
> As always this is for my girls.
> 
> Also the last paragraph in italic is a flash back.

Chapter 4: Kale salad

_Friday, October 5th, 9:42am_

Regina entered the coffee shop and did the same thing she had done every day that week and looked around for Emma, Regina's look became deflated as once again the blonde was nowhere to be seen. Regina stepped up to the counter and ordered her coffee. She thanked the girl who handed her the coffee and went to walk out of the coffee shop when she was stopped by a soft pull on her arm.

"Regina, hey, I haven't seen you in here all week."

Regina smiled as she turned to face the blonde, at that moment she couldn't have been happier that she had run into the blonde.

"I was going to say the same to you, dear, I think we most of been getting here at different times, how unfortunate"

Regina glanced down at the coffees in Emma's hand.

"Let me guess, Flat whites?"

Regina said, leaning closer to Emma.

"As always, listen Regina... I never actually made up for spilling coffee on you.. So umm do you get a lunch break today.. can I umm... can I take you to lunch today? I mean it's fine if you can't, I totally-"

Emma was cut off by Regina's soft touch on her arm. Emma looks down at Regina's hand, then back up to her lips, then finally her eyes.

"Miss Swan, I'd love to go to lunch with you today, my lunch hour is normally 12:30 and I'll let you pick where we shall go, meet me outside my law firm"

Regina hands Emma her card over with her law firm address and her number. Emma looks down at the card and smiles.

"Don't be late dear"

And at the Regina was out of the door, as Emma was still stood there smiling like an idiot.

* * *

_Friday, October 5th 12:24pm_

Emma was standing waiting outside Regina's law firm staring up at the building. Her mind was racing like an idiot, _'what if she doesn't like you? What if she thinks you're an idiot? What if she gets angry that you spilled the coffee?'_ Emma doesn't know why she so nervous about going to lunch with Regina, it wasn't a date it was just lunch right?

As soon as the clock struck 12:30pm Regina walking out of her building doors looking as perfect as always. She has a quick glance around and seen the blonde stood off to the side of the building.

"Ah, Miss Swan, there you are, and on time just as I like"

Regina says, giving Emma a quick wink.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to be late for you Regina"

Emma looks at each of Regina's eyes, giving her a soft smile.

"Now come on, I want to take you to this cute little bistro a few blocks down, and of course it's my treat"

Emma says, gesturing forward at Regina to start walking.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call getting coffee every day for your boss working in law"

Emma looks to the side towards Regina smiling.

"Well, a good lawyer can't be a good lawyer without their assistant"

Regina gives a wink back towards the blonde.

* * *

_Friday, October 5th 12:45pm_

Once the duo arrived at the bistro the pair were seated at a window table.

"This is a cute little bistro, where did you find out about this Miss Swan?"

Regina says, looking over the menu,

"Well, actually this is my roommate's grandma's bistro, we call her Granny."

Emma says placing her menu down. Not needing one as she always ordered Granny's infamous grilled cheese.

"Know what you're getting already Miss Swan?"

Regina raises one eyebrow and looks over at Emma.

"Yeah, I get Granny's great cheeses all the time they're the best, you should try one too."

"Thanks, but I'd rather keep my cholesterol level down, I'll still to the kale salad."

Regina smirks over at Emma placing the menu on the table as the waitress comes over and Emma places both their orders, ordering them both a root beer as Regina's as for a water as well. As the waitress leaves, they both fall into an awkward silence glancing into each other's eyes until Emma brakes there contact by saying.

"So you're a lawyer?"

_'Of course, she's a lawyer Emma you just met her outside her law firm, THAT SHE OWNS.'_

Emma thinks to herself, as Regina blushes and laughs, she must think she's so stupid.

"I'm sorry Regina, of course, you are, it just got real quiet and I can't stop talking when I feel awkward, so please stop me at some point cause I'm not joking I will continue talking... I-"

"Emma, it's fine, I thought it was sweet and funny actually-.. wait, why are you smiling so much?"

"That's the first time you said my first name, you normally just call me ' _Miss Swan'"_

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you prefer Miss Swan?"

Regina says, smirking leaning slightly over the table towards Emma.

"No, no, Emma is perfect actually"

Emma smiles looking deeply in Regina's eyes, they spend a long moment just glancing over at each other smiling, even blushing slightly until they are brought back to the real world by the waitress bring their food over.

"Thank you"

They both say at the same time. Emma dives into her grilled cheese has she always does, until she sees Regina looking over at her laughing, Emma blushes slightly.

"What's so funny?"

She's asks Regina and takes another bite of her grilled cheese.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you dove into that sandwich so quickly I would of thought you hadn't eaten for a week."

Regina says, laughing slightly taking a bite of her salad.

"Are you sure you don't want to try a bit, Regina? It really is the best thing Granny does her."

Emma moves the sandwich towards Regina smiling.

"Thanks, Miss Swan, but I don't do grease and anyway, you look like you're enjoying that sandwich way too much."

Regina says with sass in her tone and takes another fork full of her sandwich.

"Oh, so back to Miss Swan are we?"

Emma says raising her brows tucking into the sandwich once again.

"I like it, it has a ring to it, don't you think?"

Regina says, winking over at Emma, well trying to wink, Regina isn't the best at winking. Emma notices this and starts to laugh.

"What's so funny Miss Swan?"

Regina says, blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh come one Regina, you don't have to blush, it's cute when you're trying to wink"

_'Shit, did I just call her cute'_

_'Did she just call me cute'_

After that, they both fall back into a silence as they finish the rest of their meals. After they are finished Emma pays and they both start walking back to Regina's building.

"Well, thank you for lunch Miss Swan, I enjoyed the company."

"No thanks for letting me take you Regina, I really did feel bad about spilling coffee on you"

"Well, they do say everything happens for a reason, Emma"

The way Regina says Emma's name takes her back, she's met this woman what 3 times at most, why is she's making her feel this way?

"Regina, I know this is probably going to be a no, and I know we've only met a few times, but I'd love to take you out sometime, and not just a rushed lunch hour to my roommate grandma bistro."

Emma says with a hopeful smile to Regina. Regina just stands there taken back, this is the first time someone has asked her out on a date since she left Robin.

"Or I mean we don't have to, I just thought-"

"I'd love to Miss Swan"

Emma is cut off by Regina and is now standing there smiling like and idiot.

"That's great, really great I mean I have your number so I guess I'll text you?"

"That would be perfect, oh and just a heads up Miss Swan, I'm free next weekend"

Regina 'tries' to wink at Emma again and spins on her heel walking back into her building, Emma stands there with the biggest smile on her face watching Regina walk back into the building. Emma bites her lip slightly and looks down at the time on her phone.

"Fuck, I'm late, what a surprise Emma"

She says to herself before turning around and heading back to work.

* * *

_Friday, October 5th 5:46pm_

Regina was once again making her way out of the city back home, she was in a fantastic mood and it was all down to a cute little blonde that took her out at lunch.

_'Wait, cute?'_

Regina thinks to herself, blink and returning her attention back to the road. She then flicks on the radio.

_It's been a long time since I came around,_

_Been a long time, but I'm back in town,_

_This time I'm not leaving without you,_

Regina lets out a small giggle and smiles at the song on the radio. This blonde is really having an effect on her, Regina hasn't felt this way in a long time, if she's honest with herself, she didn't even feel this was about Robin when they first met. Regina and Robin met in high school, everybody used to say that they were 'high school sweethearts' looking back now Regina wasn't too sure about that, of course, Regina and Robin used to be good together, surely. The one good thing that came out of their marriage was Henry and Regina will never regret that Margie because of her son, he was her pride and joy. Although Regina can admit to herself that her marriage was a complete and utter mess, Robin changed once they got married, he wasn't the sweet man she had met in high school something switched in him. Regina knows it only happened once, Robin had only pushed her once she was 5 months pregnant with Henry and Robin had come in from the bar late and Regina was waiting for him she had been worried he never stayed out that late and he wasn't answering any of her calls. When he had stumbled in at 4 am Regina was sat in their living room, he smelt like whiskey and channel no.5, which was not the perfume Regina wears. She was also sure that there were lipstick marks on his neck, she didn't bring that up, though. She was 5 months pregnant with their son, how could she lose the father of her baby, so instead she argues about the fact Robin came in so late when is _wife_ is pregnant.

_"Robin, where have you been, you weren't answering any of my calls I got worried"_

_"Regina, I told you I was out with little John and a few other of the guys, why are you so possessive?"_

_Robin raised his voice has he stepped closer to Regina getting into her face._

_"Robin, I promise you I'm not it's just that I'm pregnant and I think that you should be spending more time at home, you know in case anything happens"_

_Regina was backing up to the wall has Robin was stepping closer and closer to her._

_"I should be spending more time at home? That's a joke, right Regina, you don't actually think that you get to tell me what I can and can't do, or when I should or shouldn't be at home."_

_At this point, Regina had moved her hand over her bump of a stomach, and looked down at the ground._

_"Robin, I'm not saying you can't go out, it's just th-that I get lonely here and I want to spend time with my husband and father of my baby."_

_"Father of your baby, ah, are you even sure that's it's mine? I mean it's not like we even sleep together that much for all I know, could be the mail mans!"_

_Regina looked up at Robin, now having tears run down her face._

_"Robin, what are you saying, of course, he's yours! How could you think something so stupid!"_

_Regina hit the side of Robin's arm lightly, her face covered in tears. Robin grabs Regina spun her round and pushed her to the ground. Regina landed on her side. And placed her hands straight away on her bump. Robin leaned over Regina looking down at her. She looked up at him terrified to look in his eyes._

_"I'm going to bed, if I were you, Regina, I wouldn't be there."_

_Robin left his pregnant wife to sleep on the couch that night and the next morning he left slamming their door._ _That was the start of all of this for Regina, she knew that their relationship was no good._

Before she knows it Regina is pulling into her driveway pulling herself out of her bad memories. She grabs her back out of the back of her car, takes a deep breath and walks up to her house. When she opens the door, her son once again comes jumping off the staircase towards her.

"MOMMY'S BACK!"


	5. Parks and Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi once again all mistakes are my own! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

**Chapter 5: Parks and Pizza**

_Saturday, October 6th, 8:22am_

Regina was lying bundled up in the blankets in her queen size bed, she feels a light weight slip into the other side of the bed.

"Mommy?"

Regina here's her son speak softly has he taps her are at the side.

"Mommy, time to wake up please!"

Regina stretches her arms out as rolls over her face her son.

"Good morning, Henry"

She pulls her son in for a soft kiss on the top of his head. Then sits up in her bed as Henry crawls into her lap.

"What are we doing today mommy?"

Henry looks into his mother's eyes with the biggest smile on his face. Regina loves her son more than anything on this earth.

"Oh, I don't know Henry, what would you like to do today?"

"I don't know, you're the mommy!"

Henry says, giggling and Regina brings her hand to tickle his stomach.

"Well, how about we start with breakfast, then, we can chose after? How about pancakes?"

"YAY!"

Henry screams jumping off, Regina and the bed and running towards the stair. Regina hears fast footsteps down the stairs.

"HENRY! What have I said about running down the stairs?"

Regina shouts down the Henry, removing her covers and stepping out of bed. She pulls on her silk black dressing gown had follows Henry down the stairs into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Regina get started with their pancakes, apple of course.

"These are sooooo good mommy"

Henry says with his mouth full of the pancakes as Regina takes a sip of her coffee.

"Henry, no talking with your mouth full!"

Regina says, leaning over, pinching her son's cheek.

"Sorry mommy, your food is so much nicer then I get at my daddy's house"

Regina forces a sad smiled and roughs Henry's hair.

"I'm sure your farther try's his best Henry"

Regina says, smiling down at her son returning to her coffee.

"Do you know what you want to do yet today sweetie?"

Henry finished the mouth full of pancakes that he has.

"Um, I want to go to the park please"

Henry gives his mother the biggest toothy grin.

"How about, we head into the city, go to Central Park, and then we can go get pizza after"

Henry jumps up and down in his seat.

"Yes, please mommy!"

"Okay, why don't you head upstairs and get yourself ready sweetie"

Henry jumps of the breakfast bar stool and runs up the stairs.

"No running Henry!"

Regina takes his dirty plate, putting it in the dishwasher before heading up stairs into the shower herself.

* * *

 

_Saturday, October 6th, 11:54am_

Emma groans from the bundle of mess that she is right now, blonde curls a mess and covering her face, last night make up smeared down her face. She's in her bar and black jeans from last night apparently, she could only bring herself to remove her top last night and nothing else. She slowly picks her head up and glances over at the clock. _11:54am_ , she throws her head back down and leans over to grab her phone, and quickly checks her sent messages from last night, she lets out a breath of relief, no drunk ex or new lawyer text sent last night. Returning her phone back to the end table, she sits up and places her feet firmly on the ground. The room is still spinning, did she really drink that much last night? Just as Emma picks her head back up Ruby's bedroom door flies open and the brunette comes stumbling out still in last night's outfit, but with one heel on?

"Oh, Em you're up"

Ruby manages to say, slurring her words slightly.

"Yeah, well trying to get up, my head is spinning and I taste like I eat and ash tray! How much did we drink last night"

Ruby walks over to her roommate's pullout sofa bed and sits next to Emma.

"Well, as for the ash tray taste, you did smoke a whole packet to yourself last night! And I really don't know Ems, to be honest, I don't even know how we got home."

Emma puts her head in her hands and lets out a loud groan before picking her head back up and looking over at her best friend through messy blonde curls.

"I don't even think I want to know, I haven't been this hungover since college"

Emma laughs and flops backwards on the bed, laying back down, Ruby does exactly the same.

"Well IT wasn't like college last night Em, I've never seen you turn down so many girls, you kept going on and on about some hot chick in a lesbian pant suit- WAIT is that the chick you spilt coffee on?"

Ruby turns her head, looking at the blonde, as Emma picks up her pillow covering her face.

"Yes"

She says, sounding muffled from under the pillow.

"Wow Ems, you got it bad"

Ruby is in a laughing fit, and Emma takes the pillow and hitting her friend with it.

"Such up Rubes, remember when you and Belle got together? I don't think I saw you for two weeks straight"

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm only messing, though I do remember you saying last night that you were taking her out next weekend?"

Emma smiles and bites her lip, thinking of Regina.

"Yeah, I'm shitting myself Rubes, this chick is like next level hot. I don't know what chance I have she owns a law firm and I'm well me, who is sleeping on my best friend's sofa bed, getting some guy coffee for a living"

Emma takes the pillow and covers her face again.

"Oh, come in Ems don't sell yourself short she, _must_ be interested in you if she told you she's free next weekend."

Emma moves the pillow so you can just see her eyes and looks over at Ruby.

"I don't know Rubes, but what I do know is that I need hangover food and lots of coffee"

Ruby looks over to her best friend.

"Pizza?"

"Pizza"

At that Ruby heads into the shower first and leaves Emma laying in her own self pity.

* * *

 

_Saturday, October 5th, 1:31pm_

Ruby and Emma were walking up the stairs having just got off the subway.

"Em, I'm telling you this girl is into you. I can't believe you took her to Granny's though."

Ruby was laughing as they left the steps now walking on the sidewalk.

"Oh, leave it Rubes, where else was I meant to take her on a lunch hour?"

Emma says, pulling a cigarette out of a fresh pack and lighting it up, she only smokes when she's drunk or hung over.

"True, I just wish I was on shift that day, I would have loved to have seen, this super-hot business woman."

Ruby's winks at Emma, taking the cigarette out of her hand taking a drag.

"You know Em, you should really quit smoking"

Handing the cigarette back to Emma after taking a long drag.

"Yeah, and so should you."

Emma winks back at Ruby taking the cigarette to her pale lips, breathing in for another long drag. The pair stop just outside of the pizza parlour waiting for Emma to finish smoking. Once Emma takes her finally drag she's flicks the butt on the floor and they both head inside.

"Oohhhh Em! They have that pasta, pizza here!"

Ruby says drooling over the desk.

"Hey, how can I help you?"

The cute server asks Ruby.

"Hi, get we please get a slice of your pasta, pizza and- what do you want Em?"

"Just pepperoni please"

"Boring, and just a slice of your pepperoni please, Oh-OH and garlic dough balls please"

Ruby hands over a $20 bill to the young girl and heads over to Emma who is sitting at the window table. Once the waitress had brought their slices and dough balls over Ruby brings Regina back up again

"So..."

Ruby says, wiping the side of her mouth. Emma looks over at her friends slowly picking her eyes up off her food, bring them to the brunette's eyes lifting one eyebrow, knowing full well where Ruby was taking this conversion.

"You and this, Regina Mills then? Care to explain to me sober what is going on between you two?"

Emma places her pizza back on the table and turns the corners of her mouth to laugh slightly.

"Look Rubes, I don't even know myself, I just split coffee on her then all of a sudden-"

Emma was cut off by the restaurant door opening a familiar brunette hair comes walking though, a little boy running in front of here. Emma slumps down in her seat trying to hide her face. Ruby looks over the brunette then back to her friend who is now almost under the table.

"Wait-no, Ems, is that her?"

Ruby's says whispering across the table to her friend. Emma just opens one eye and raises her eyebrow.

"Umm, yes"

Emma says, sitting back up leaning closer to Ruby.

"Fuck, Rubes what do I do, she can't see me like this, look at her she looks perfect."

They both turn their heads to look at Regina, who is wearing a knee length, figure hugging bright red dress that complemented her curves perfectly. She paired it with a beautiful black blazer fulling just right off her shoulders. Her dark chocolate brunette hair sits just shy of her the top of her shoulders and starts to curl at the end. Her make up is put in so perfectly bright red lipstick that matches her dress and dark eyeliner to complement her deep brown eyes. Emma can't stop staring over at her.

"Fuck Ems, she's something alright. How did you even manage to take her to Granny's, I mean she's like- perfect"

Emma rests her head in her hands.

"I know Rubes, and now she's going to see me like this, so I can forget about that drink next weekend."

Emma picks her head up and looks back over to Regina, at the same moment Regina catches Emma's eye line and making contact. Regina pays the waitress takes her son's hand and heads over to Emma's table.

"Fuck, Rubes she's coming over, what do I do?"

Ruby just looks over to her and laughs just has Regina gets to their table. Both women look up towards Regina from the table.

"Umm, Re-Regina hi, this is my roommate Ruby"

Regina looks over at Ruby giving her friend a soft smile.

"Miss Swan, how nice to see you here, seems we can't stop bumping into each other, no matter where we go"

Regina bites down on her bottom lip as she looks deep into Emma's eyes. Until Regina feels a tug down on her right arm.

"Mommy, who that?"

Regina laughs looking down at her son

"It's _'who is this'_ and Henry this is m-my  _friend_ Emma, Emma this is my son, Henry"

"Hi, I'm Henry"

Regina looks back to Emma's eyes, catching her look down at Henry and back at Regina.

"Regina, I didn't realise you had a son"

"Well, why would you Miss Swan?"

They both stare back in each other's eyes while Ruby and Henry look at both woman then look at each other, Ruby raises her eyebrows and Henry starts laughing. Both women were brought back to the world. Emma looks over at Ruby giving her, her best bitch face look, well tries, and Regina is looking down at Henry.

"Well, looks like you two are busy, myself and Henry will not bother you anymore, I'll see you next weekend, Em-ma"

Emma watches Regina and Henry walk to the other side of the pizza restaurant and turns her head back to Ruby, who is sitting with her arms folded raising and eyebrow at Emma.

"What?"

Emma says, looking at her best friend.

"I knew you had it bad Em, but there's no saving you now Ems. I can literally see your heart beating out of your chest"

Ruby says, laughing, pointing at Emma's chest.

"Ruby, what am I going to do?"

"Well, you have next weekend so I think the question you should be asking is, so where are you going to take her?"


	6. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I haven't updated since like 2016... but I found this on my phone from 2016 and thought id upload it, its very unedited and there probs loads of mistakes but cba I just wanna get it out there.
> 
> Thanks :)))))

Chapter 6: Old Friends

Monday 7th October 8:03 am

Regina and Henry, have left the house early driving up to her mother's house. She was dropping Henry off for the day as Robin would be picking his son up later for his week with Henry. Regina hated this, she didn't like going days without seeing her son. They are driving in the car in silence, just the faint sound of the car radio. Regina and Henry pull into Cora’s street and into the driveway. Regina steps out of the car and opens the door letting her son out. She turns on her heel seeing that her mother in stood in the doorway as Henry is running towards her.

"GRAMS"

He runs flinging his arms around his grandmother and she kisses him on the top of her head and Regina slowly makes her way towards the doorway. Henry rushes past his grandmother into the living room turning on his cartoons.

"Good morning mother"

Regina says as she finally reaches her mother's doorway leaning on the column, and placing her hands in her pockets protecting them from the cold fall weather.

"Good morning Regina, are you coming in for coffee dear?"

Cora jesters towards the kitchen.

"No thank you mother, I'm actually going to head to work early, Kathryn what's to mean early this morning to discuss her case."

"Oh Kathryn, I haven't seen her since, well since yours and robins wedding."

Regina closes her eyes and winces at the sound of her ex-husband's name.

"Yes, well I must be going she has a divorce I need to be helping with."

Regina stands in the doorway of the living room, turning to had down the hallway.

"Goodbye Henry, be good for you father this week I love you."

"I LOVE YOU, MOMMY"

Regina hears Henry shout from the living room turning back around to face her mother giving her a soft smile then turning on her heel to face her car.

"Goodbye mother, I'll see you next week."

Regina says walking towards her car.

"Goodbye Regina, dear"

"And oh enjoy your date this weekend."

Cora says smiling before closing her front door. Regina stands there open mouthed staring at her mother's door. How on earth has she found this out? Regina thinks to her self, before counting to open her car door and drive to work.

 

* * *

 

Monday 7th October 9:34 am

Emma steps out of the elevator, Starbucks coffee in one hand, iPhone in the other. Emma was still rough from the weekend, she really had to stop letting Ruby convince her to go out every night on the weekend, if it wasn't October Emma would 100% be wearing sunglasses into the office. She walks down the corridor stepping into robins office and taking her seat at her desk, placing her coffee off to the side and throwing her phone on the table she drops her head to the desk.

"Ughhhhh"

Is all that comes out of Emma's mouth. She has her head rested in her arms on the desk for a good 5 minutes before she hears the door of Robins office open and she shoots her head up faster than anything and turns her computer on to make it look like she was actually doing work.

"Okay, I'll pick you up later Henry, have a good day, be good for your grandmother. Okay I love you too goodbye"

She heard Robin say as he came through the door.

"Morning Robin"

Emma says looking up from her computer, typing away pretending to be doing something.

"Good morning Emma, David and his Fiance are coming in for a catch-up meeting today, I know I've given you a lot of work to do but-"

"You want me to go and get coffee, two flat whites I've got it"

Robin opened the glasses door to where his desks sits.

"You are the best assistant I've had"

Robin smiles winking at Emma sliding his glass door closed. Emma rolls her eyes picking up her phone.

"Yeah, for getting coffee and doing your bitch work"

Emma mutters to herself opening up her contacts. Hovering her finger over Regina's number, why was she even thinking about texting her. They were going out for a drink this weekend right? And they saw each other at the coffee shop all the time right so it wasn't weird, was it?

_Fuck it_

_Hi Regina, So I again have to make a coffee run this morning for my boss and his 'client' this morning, do you want to come for coffee and meet me there? Or are you already going to be there? Aha let me know Emma x_

 

* * *

 

Monday, October 7th 9:44 am

Ten minutes let Emma is walking down the busy cold streets checking her phone every minute for a reply. Frowning looking at a blank phone with no new messages she returns the phone to her pocket and carries on down the sidewalk to the coffee shop. When Emma was about 4 minutes away from the coffee shop she hears her text tone, quickly pulling the phone from her pocket she slides open her phone reading the message.

_Good morning Miss Swan, Glad to see you're fresh back on the job after your weekend, I will be at Starbucks in ten minutes hope to see you there. R x_

Emma smiled down at her phone, then her smile drop, 'fresh after the weekend' what did Regina me? Did she see how rough Emma was when they saw her at the pizza place on Saturday? Emma brought her hand up to cover her eyes and carried on walking to the coffee shop. Once outside Emma decided that she would wait outside for Regina, leaning against the shop wall she pulls out a cigarette from her bag placing it between her pale lips and sparking it up. She knows she trying to quit, but she needs this to calm her nerves, why was she so nervous again? Taking in the smoke she closes her eyes and leans her head against the wall until she hears a voice come from behind her.

"Well, I didn't know you smoked Miss Swan, having a stressful day are we?"

Regina leans close to Emma winking at her, Emma turns her head to look at Regina smiling and quickly throwing her cigarette on the floor stomping it out.

"Something like that"

Emma nervous giggles throwing her hands into her red leather jacket pocket.

"My boss has his 'client' coming in today and he's bringing his Fiance in, and they end up staying in his office all day laughing and joking, and I get stuck with the coffee and lunch runs"

Emma said gesturing towards the coffee shop. Emma and Regina's eyes lock as they both smile, they stay like that for a long minute until Regina leans in and brakes there contact.

"Well if it's a lunch run you're on, I'd be more then happy to accompany you."

Emma looks into Regina's eyes smiling once more, the gestures towards the shop door.

"Shall we?"

Emma says grabbing the door holding it open for the brunette. Regain nods smiling at Emma walking past her into the coffee shop. Emma what have you gotten your self into.

 

* * *

 

Monday, October 7th 10:03 am

Emma was walking back into Robins office with her tray of 2 flat whites, a soy latte, and her double espresso. Turning the corner to see that David and His Fiance where already sat at Robins desk in his office. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

'This is going to be a long day'

She thinks to her self, grabbing the glass door and slipping in,

"David, I need you to get more on her if I'm going to win this for you two because right now my ex-wife has the upper hand and I really don't like that, I refuse to lose to her."

Emma wasn't really listen to there conversation, she walks over to the table placing the coffee down in front of everyone not looking up at them until she hears.

"Emma?"

Emma turns her head quickly making eye contact with the pixie head brunette.

"Mary-Margaret?"

Mary-Margaret gets up out of her seat and hugs the blonde,

"I haven't seen you in what over a year now?"

"Yeah, not since I moved back in with Ruby."

Robin and David are looking up clueless at the two women. Mary-Margaret looks back at David. "Oh sorry David, this is Emma a friend of my old friend Ruby, you remember Ruby right" David looks up at Emma.

"Hi, yeah, I'm also Robin's assistant"

"Well nice to meet you, Emma"

David offers Emma a smile and Emma gives a quick small smile back and heads out to her desk.

"Well I'll leave you guys to it, I'll see you soon MM"

 

* * *

 

 

Monday, October 7th 6:02 pm

Emma runs up the stairs heading into her apartment. Opens the door and flops down on the coach. Ruby is standing in the kitchen.

"Long day Em?"

Emma opens one eye and looks across to Ruby.

"You have no idea" Emma stretches and stands up walking across to the kitchen.

"Oh, you'll never guess who I saw today-"

"Who your lover, what's her name Regina?"

Ruby wiggles her eyebrows at Emma. Emma leans back on the counter folding her arms.

"No, well yeah, I saw her today, but I also saw Mary-Margaret, she was in a meeting with Robin and her new boyfriend, fiancé or whatever he is"

Ruby turns back to face Emma raising her brows once more.

"Wow, really? I haven't seen or heard from her in months, she doing okay?"

"Yeah, I think so, I mean I guess so, she looked like she was pregnant, she must be happy with that new charming boyfriend of hers." Ruby gives a soft laugh. "Well she did always want to be a mom, I might drop her a message she if she wants a catch-up,"

Ruby knocks Emma's arm and moves closer to her friend.

"So anyway, you saw Miss Mills today then"

Ruby winks at her friend.

"You too are seeing an awful lot of each other lately. I didn't think you'd date with her was until this weekend?"

Emma shakes her head at her Friend.

"It isn't till this weekend, but I had to go get coffee for Robin and David so I texted her to see if she was going, and we met there for coffee, no big deal"

Ruby laughs shaking her head moving over the fridge.

"You two are so into each other it makes me sick"

Emma just laughs and makes her way to the bathroom.

"I'm just going to take a shower then do you wanna get take out? My treat?" Ruby slams the fridge shut. "I thought you'd never ask"

 

* * *

 

 

Monday, 7th 6:02 pm

Regina is driving back from the city to her house, alone. She hates the weeks she doesn't have Henry, she gets lonely. The house is too big for her to be alone in there. She often finds her self sitting in Henry's room when she is alone. She hates being alone, her mind goes back to the time Henry was born when she and Robin used to live in the house.

_There's a soft cry echoing through the halls of the house drifting down to Regina's and Robin's bedroom._

_"Regina, for god sake will you go and such that kid_ up. _"_

_Robin shouts at Regina turning over in the bed. Regina sits up in bed, opening her eyes and looking down at Robin._

_"You know Robin, I'm tried to, I would be nice if you did something for OUR son for once, I do everything for Henry"_

_Regina gets up out of bed and throws the covers over Robin._

_"I proved for us Regina well you sit here all day doing nothing, all you do is feed and change Henry you don't even clean the house anymore."_

_And at that last word Regina storms out of the room slamming the door heading into henrys room. Once she gets into henrys room she picks up her son to feed him and ends up sitting with her back up ageist the door sobbing. How did they get like this? Once Regina was done feeding Henry she placed him back into the crib and heads back to her room, she stops in her path just before opening the door to their bedroom then turns on her heel to head down to the hall the guest room. She didn't want to go back to Robin. Not tonight._

_Once in the guest bed Regina starts to break down again, she didn't want them to fall apart like this, they were meant to work, meant to be in love forever, the got married and had a child for god sake why could she make this work._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay same as last time this isn't edited i have the chapters on my phone and i want to get them out there :) this is . short one but the next one is gonna be long i promise!

Chapter 7: Coffee and Rain

Wednesday, October 9th 7:01 am

Waking up can be really harsh, especially if your dreams are better than reality. The saddest part of it is, though, that eventually, even the memory of your dream will fade - if you are even lucky enough to remember it that is. Then you're left with this lonely feeling of detachment, left to explore in the empty void of emotions, the only proof that you ever had the dream, to begin with.

Regina felt this almost every morning that Henry was away.

“Pouah!”

Regina scoffed, rolling over in her slovenly sheets as the sunlight hissed at her face. Her disheveled, coffee brown curls were scattered across the pillow. Glancing around her room, Regina noticed a messy assortment of notebooks, open pens, and other stationery items left over from Regina working late on Katherine’s divorce. Slowly but surely, Regina pushes herself out of bed, letting her feet hit the cool, wooden floor and heads into the bathroom to get herself ready for this long tiring day.

Once Regina was ready for her day, she grabs her purse, the divorce files, and her cell phone and heads down to the kitchen.

Regina is standing over the coffee machine when she decides to check her phone, to her surprise there and text from Emma send this morning, the corners of her mouth lift up into a smile and she bites her bottom lip as she slides open her phone to read the message. She lets her smile widen into a grin as her eyes fall over the message.

  
_Morning Regina x_

_so if you’re still up for that date this weekend I’d love to take you to this amazing cocktail bar? be ready for 8, ill pick you up._

_well in a cab that is!_

_have a great day hope to bump into you x_

Regina bites her lip again as she starts to type out her reply, the smile never leaving her face.

**_Good morning Emma,_ **

**_Yes, I am still very much up for our date this weekend. Cocktails sound delightful._ **

_I **will send you my address so you can pick me up.**_

**_See you soon dear_ **

**_R x_ **

—————————————————————

Today is a rainy day in the city- everyone is walking with their head down and moving at maximum speed. Those with umbrellas take wider berths of one another, the rest take care to duck when they come their way. The sound of feet on wet paving stones is almost lost against the splashing of the traffic, only the click of high heels still clear. The usual smell of the fumes is dampened by the hazy drops and every face is on the blank-stressed spectrum - at 8:30 am it's always the same.

Regina finally gets to her building and runs to push the door open to get inside, once inside so throws a small smile and nod of her head to the receptionist and heads to the elevator.

“Good Morning, Ashley”

Regina says as she quickly walks past her assistant's desk into her office.

When Regina enters here office there is already a coffee on her desk. There is no note to let her know who the buyer is yet one sniff tells me it's my favourite - hazelnut soy latte. She opens the door to her office to thank Ashley.

“Oh no Miss Mills, it actually wasn’t me this morning. Your friend I believe her name was Emma? Dropped it off on her way to work she said that you would need it this morning”

“Oh right, yes well thank you anyway”

Regina closes her door and that same smile she had this morning returns to her face.

‘I have to thank her for this, she sure is trying to be a prince charming’

Regina thought as she walks back over to her desk and sinks into her chair. She turns her attention back to the cup. It's a venti, tall, frothy, none fat and still hot. After only a few minutes Regina is bathing in the kick of the caffeine. The time for thanking Emma has passed, the first meetings of the day are already slated to begin. So she grabs the reports in one hand and the cup in the other and heads out the door.

—————————————————————

Wednesday, October 9th 6:03 pm

Emma unlocked their door quickly closing it behind her and putting the chain link on.

“Ruby I’m home”

She called out into the silent apartment. Emma stumbles in the kitchen placing the grocery’s on the countertop as Ruby walks out of the bathroom just a white towel covering her body.

“Oh hey ems, you had a good day?”

Emma is putting their grocery’s away and turns round to face her best friend.

“Hey Ruby, yeah it was actually a good day thanks, well it started off okay then Robin made me do his bitch work again so I got out late, how was your day?”

Emma asks as she turns her attention back to the grocery’s, leaving the pasta and sauce out for dinner.

“It was okay thank took my lunch break with belle so that was ni- WAIT, why did your day start off well you hate mornings?”

Ruby says with a grin on her face walking over to the kitchen sitting on the countertop, razing an eyebrow at Emma.

“Oh well I got up early today so I went to pick up coffee before work and took one to Regina’s office-“

Ruby bites her bottom lip and wiggles her brows

“And not before you say anything she wasn’t there I left it with her assistant Ashley, who was actually very great full I got the coffee this morning”

Ruby laughs as she jumps off the counter walking to her room.

“You know Emma I never knew you could be so cute”

“Shut up and go get changed for dinner”

Emma throws over her shoulder and started the water for the pasta. Once Ruby’s door has closed she grabs her phone for the counter behind her and pulls up her contact list.

She hovers over Regina’s name debating on whether to sent her another text or not, she bites her lip as locks her phone.

“No Emma, she’s probably still busy with work I’m sure she’ll text later”

Emma says to her self and she places her phone back down turning back to carry on with dinner.

—————————————————————

Softly splashing water droplets hit the car windows as Regina drives onwards out of the city. The skies are overhung with a blanket of grey, so much so that she can barely tell the difference between the sky and clouds. Despite car rides feeling tedious, the rain commonly calms her - She watched raindrops race down to the windows while she in standstill traffic and has always Regina’s mind starts to wonder and it’s nights like this that reminded her of Robin the most.

Regina had lived in a violent marriage for years. She was very naive at first and really didn't know people like him existed. It started off with name calling and comments about her weight, and then it continued to get worse. He would kick her, slap her, push her, trip her over, throw things at her, yell abuse, call me names, the list goes on and on, but he never punched her.

When Regina got pregnant she thought that it would all stop, she thought that Robin would be happy and he wouldn’t take his anger out her anymore, she thought that he would be happy they were going through this new stage of there lives together.

She was wrong.

S _he remembers that night she told him she was pregnant like it was yesterday if she was being honest she knew she would never forget that night._ _Regina was sat at the dining room table, eyes fixed on the test in her hands. This was one of many tests she had taken that evening but she still couldn’t believe it, she was going to be a mom._ _Tears start to full down Regina’s cheek again as she smiles and brings the test to her chest._

_“I’m going to be a mom”_

_Regina whips her tears and places the test back on the table, as she gets up to place out dinner for herself and Robin._

_Just as she’s setting dinner out on the table Robin walks through the door._

_“I’m home Regina, I hope dinner is ready”_

_Regina quickly picks up the pregnancy test and places it in her pocket as she walks towards the hall to meet Robin._

_“Hello honey, yes dinner is ready I was just placing it out on the table as you walked in”_

_Robin walks over to her and places a soft kiss on her lips_

_“Great I’m starving, I would have been mad if t wasn’t ready!”_

_Robin laughs as he walks into the dining room, but Regina knew that was no joke and he would have been very mad if she didn’t have his dinner ready every night._ _They are both sat down tucking into their roast chicken when Regina places her knife and fork down and clears her throat._

_“Robin my love, there’s something I need to tell you”_

_“What is it Regina did you crash the car again?”_

_She places a smile on her lips and gives a soft laugh._

_“No no, I um - I’m”_

_“Oh Regina would you just spit it out”_

_“I’m, I’m um pregnant.”_

_She manages to say as she takes the test out of her pocket and places it on the table in front of Robin._ _Robin lets his knife and fork drop and quickly picks up the test, Regina is smiling,_ in _this moment she finally believes that they can actually be a loving family._ _The smile doesn’t last long though as not even a minute later Robin throws the test back at her and shouts._

_“REGINA, PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE JOKING”_

_Regina is confused, her eyes falling over Robins face trying to look for answers, why would he think she was joking?_

_“No Robin I’m not, why would I be joking my love?”_

_“I can’t believe this Regina, I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS, did you go and get yourself pregnant to get back at me or something”_

_“Get back at you? no Robin why would I do that this is a surprise for me too but I thought you’d be happy, were married this is the start of us being a real family”_

_Robin stand up knocking the chair over behind him, Regina can’t meet his eyes, she doesn’t want to know what’s going to happen next._

  
_“I don’t believe this Regina, how could you be so stupid?!”_

_Regina turns to look up at him tears already running down her face_

_“Robin what do you mean how could I be so stupid this is a good thing for us!”_

_Regina stands up to try and meet his eye line._ _That was a mistake._ _Robin grabs her shoulders and shakes her_

_“A GOOD THING? How is this a good thing Regina you’re not ready to be a mom you can barely make dinner on time”_

_He spat at her as he pushes her backward. She hits the ground with a thump and her cries get louder._

_“I thought you’d be happy”_

_Is all she can cry out, Robin grabs her face with one hand and pulls it up so she’s looking at him again. Regina almost cries out in pain as Robin’s hand gets tighter around her face._

_“I should have never married you, you been nothing but a hassle to me since we moved in together. I’m going to the bar I won’t be back till later when I get back the house better be clean and you better be out of my sight.”_

_She watches Robin leave the dining room and she hears the front door slam shut._ _He hands drop down to her stomach as she calls up into a ball and finally lets her cries completely out._

Before she knew it Regina was pulling in to her driveway tear streaming down her face. She turns the car off and grabs her back from the back seat to head inside. Once inside she takes a slow walk into the kitchen, she places her bag on the breakfast bar and wipes the final tears from her face. Her mind flicks back to Emma and the coffee she got her today. A smile slowly forms on Regina’s lips and she takes her phone out of her bag and starts to type out a text to Emma

_Thank you for the coffee today dear you’re a real prince charming, how did you know I would need that this morning? I’m looking forward to seeing you this weekend._

_R x_


End file.
